My Little Pony Heroes are Magic
by Marvel Six
Summary: Six heroes from the Marvel-verse; Gambit, Nightcrawler, Deadpool, Loki, Thor and Wolverine somehow gotten themselves turned into... ponies! Will they get back? Or will they end up staying? ((OC is due to the 'Marvel Six' being non-pony canon characters. The Princesses will have a somewhat major part as well)) ((Please keep in mind English is not my main language)
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

The Project of '**Marvel Six**' is one me and my friend had done for the fun.  
The Marvel Six is a Marvel character filled in version of the Main Six, all six are colts.  
They are; **Gambit**, **Nightcrawler**, **Deadpool**, **Wolverine**, **Loki** and **Thor**.  
They have pony names as well, these will be -same order-; **Gambit**, **Night Trotter**, **Ponypool**, **Wolvermane**, **Elusive** and **Roaring Thunder**.

The plot will start around the time in Thor 2 where Loki takes Thor and Jane to 'The Dark World', Jane however falls off and the two princes goes to somewhere unexpected.  
Meanwhile 3 X-men run into Deadpool who practically manages to push them into a pink sparkly portal.

English is not my first language, so bear over with me.

However I've decided to write down this for my friend R (I'll have him do anon) for he's supportive and I love him, R, I hope you'll enjoy this since you've been so enlightened by the Marvel Six.

I'll also like to point out this account are made to host Marvel Six related stories, thus do not expect anything else.

Now please enjoy,

**_My Little Pony; Heroes are Magic_**


	2. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, an evil king were slayed in a great battle, alongside his people._  
_The King who slayed him, found a young child. A baby; tiny alongside his people... The Good King adopted the tiny child._

_The child were raised alongside the King's son golden son; he who had always seemed more glorious and golden than his small brother. The younger brother adored and looked up to his elder counterpart, however years passed, and the young son became jealous of his brother and the jealousy, became hatred._

_Filled with jealousy the younger brother let in the people whom were fought to be slain; the giants... They managed to fight off the few giants, but the King and his elder son fought, resulting in banishment for the son. The younger son found out a secret long forgotten, about his true heritage, cast aside by the King, but the son because angry, his hatred forming words like swords, he swore to destroy the race where he belonged... but in the end, only to praise his adoptive father._

_The elder son learned about humility, and humanity, he found love. He took this love and fought his brother, the battle resulting in disaster.  
The king who had slept, woke up in time to see his sons almost falling into a pit of darkness... however the youngest son, let go of his own will._

_He fell and fell, into the void.  
Creatures; Chitauri, told him lies, filled his hatred, made his passions burn. In the end, the younger brother were of their control... Their leader let him to Earth, where he soon would cause chaos._

_For it is in his nature to create chaos._

_A great battle were fought, six mighty heroes, Avengers, slayed the young brother, his older brother among them.  
They took him to Asgard for punishment, little did they know he had been punished already_

* * *

**Asgard.**

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Thor shouted out to Loki, the trickster merely grinned widely as they with great speed came near the rocky passage "Possibly" He replied, leading the flying board toward the rocks, he did a sharp turn and suddenly the unthinkably worst thing happened, in Thor's case that is, Jane managed to fall off and land on one the rocks, at the cliff, the board continued forward however.  
"LOKI STOP!" Thor shouted, "I can't!" Loki replied, letting go to prove his point, the board now turned sharply throwing them both in high speed toward a cliff wall. They both shouted out getting closer to their own doom, shutting their eyes closely at they fell toward the sharp rocks.

* * *

**Somewhere in New York.**

"Cher, yo' sure dis is the place?" Gambit asked raising an eyebrow, they had been searching for Magneto for a half hour, and still haven't found any clues in the old warehouse "Yes" Came the reply from Wolverine, who roughly just growled the reply.  
With a sigh Gambit, or Remy LeBeau, followed the feral man, with a BAMF and a purple-blue smelling smoke cloud came Nightcrawler into showcase "I swear I have been almost everywhere and I haven't seen Magneto" the blue mutant said, looking kinda tired. Well they had been several other places before this warehouse, so maybe more than a half hour.  
"HEY WOLVY! I'VE MISSED YOU BUDDY!" A voice shouted.  
"Is dat...?" Remy were cut off by Deadpool coming out of no where, Wolverine growled at the fellow Canadian mutant. "Hey, Gambit and elf-guy! Your here too! That's nice! You here to check out the AWESOME teleporting portal things?" Deadpool rambled, making the other three groan in annoyance, "Cut it off" Logan said, "Wait, portals?" Kurt asked, tilting his head.  
"YES their like awesome! You throw stuff and it disappear! It's pretty dang epic, I kinda wanna go through one of them, FOLLOW ME!"  
The three X-men didn't think they had much of a choice.

A pinkish purple portal were swirling in the warehouse, how they haven't found or seen it seemed kinda like a mystery. "Let's go through it!" Deadpool said, mask making a grin-like motion. Then went over pulling Nightcrawler, who just stared, Deadpool then pushed him brutally in, earning a protest. Then Wade teleported behind Gambit and Wolverine, surprise pushing them too. Finally the mutant went inside it himself.

* * *

**Canterlot Castle, Equestria.**

The princesses of the Night and the Moon were having a cup of tea today, enjoying having gotten a nice day off. (For now)  
"I've missed us doing such relaxing bonding, dear sister" Princess Luna, who raises the moon, with a smile, Princess Celesita, who raises the sun, nodded agreeing "I agree dear sister, we should do this more often".

Suddenly this were ruined with two shouting ponies landing right on their tea-table.  
Both were colts; one with a sand colored pelt with a beautiful long golden mane and an equally long and gorgeous tail. The other grey in color, with a raven black slicked back mane and a long tail.  
Both colts were alicorns, surprising both princesses (more than they already were that is, having ponies fall from no where isn't a daily thing in their castle)  
"Who are these two ponies?" Luna asked, looking confused at the two. The grey one stood up, his front hooves chained together. He looked at them with shining green eyes, emerald in color. "I am Loki, of Jotunheim, may I ask of your names?" His voice had an accent, British perhaps, "And how do you speak, I have heard of unicorns and pegasi, but I have never heard of a mix of the both, nor do they usually _speak_, if anything it would be through telepathy", he proceeded, not moving from his spot on the table, he glanced around however, as if looking for something.  
"I am Princess Celestia, this is my sister, Princess Luna." Celestia replied, ignoring the last part. Maybe this pony were... unstable, he had spoken of this 'Jotunheim', but Celestia had never known of such a location in Equestia.  
"Are you two princes? And what's Jotunheim?" Luna asked, looking amazed at this... Loki. The colt weren't taller than either of the princesses, only towering them due to standing on the table. "No. I am born to be a king, but I belong to no throne anymore." The colt spoke calm and collected, as if nothing special were happening. His had eyed the golden colt sometimes with a suppressed shocked expression however. "This golden _pony _is _prince_ of the Realm of _Asgard_" He continued, voice thick with disgust, as if the golden colt had done something toward him. "His name is Thor".

Speaking of which, at that very moment Loki had spoken 'Thor' a pinkish portal gaped open and four colts fell down from it, the portal shut right after leaving them there.  
A dark blue pony with a devil alike tail and pointy ears, a yellow pony with a black mane, a pony wearing a full body red suit, and a grey one with a auburn mane...  
The X-Ponies had arrived, of course how would Celestia have know that?


End file.
